Hilda
Hilda was Claymore No. 6 of the 127th generation in the Organization. During her time, Miria was No. 17. Hilda later becomes an Awakened Being through the actions of Ophelia. Etymology "Hilda" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Hiruda" (ヒルダ, pronounced "he-roo-da"). "Hilda" is thought to be a short form of names containing the Medieval German element "hild" ("battle"), such as "Hildegard." The name of a 7th Century English saint. Appearance Hilda had short hair which she tucked behind her ears, keeping a short fringe at the front. She wore the standard Claymore uniform, along with having a Claymore's silver eyes. As an Awakened Being she resembled a large (about as big as Dauf) humanoid with what looks like mummy wraps around her body that can be extended. Image Gallery Personality From what was seen, Hilda was a caring Claymore, shown giving advice to an unexperienced Miria on her first Awakened Being hunt when the latter improvised her Phantom Mirage technique. Her caring side seemed to stay with her even after she Awakened, which was quite abnormal for Awakened Beings. That enabled her to not attack any of her comrades that were out to kill her in Miria's 3rd Awakened Being Hunting Party. Hilda's spirit may have influenced her final moments as a Claymore as she (presumably) wasn't strong enough to resist keeping her human mind. Her personality and life may be similar to that of Elena. Abilities Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2, as Awakened Being. *Yoki: SSS+ *Agility: SS+ *Strength: SS *Invulnerability: S *Intelligence: SS Biography awakened form]] Hilda joined the Organization around the same time Miria did, rising up to the rank of #6. During an Awakened Being hunt, Miria was assigned to her group, and Hilda encouraged her younger companion to work on her technique and become stronger next time they met. Together, they promised to fight again together one day. Hilda however, was beginning to reach her limit. A while later, when Miria had been to promoted to a #8, Hilda went out in search of her to give Miria her Black Card. However, she was so far gone that she was unable to read Miria's Yoki. She gave her black card to the Claymore Ophelia asking her to deliver it on her behalf. Ophelia ended up ripping the card up. Sometime after this, Hilda Awakened. The Awakened Hilda was hunted by an unknowing Miria and Ophelia. She didn't seem to fight back as the Claymore hunting party attacked, allowing Ophelia to deal out severe damage to her limbs. Miria then swooped in and severed the Awakened Being's head, but at that moment, realized that the one she was hunting was her former comrade. After Miria realized it was Hilda she had just killed, she temporarily lost control of her Yoki powers which led her to partially Awaken. Years later, Miria stumbled across Hilda's sword, which Hilda had lost when she had Awakened. Miria placed the sword in the ground where Hilda died, in memory of her friend. Hilda's appearance seemed to change between anime and the manga, in the manga her Awakened form looked more like a huge humanoid covered in mummy wraps, wheras in the anime she had a more twisted head and no mummy wraps. Even in death her appearance had changed, her hair became more tousled and less like how it looked in the manga. Relationships Miria Hilda is first seen with Miria in her first Awakened Being Hunting Party as the leader at the time. The two become best of friends, and Hilda mentors Miria to hone her Phantom Mirage. Before the disbandment of the party, they vow to meet again as single-digit warriors. After Miria is promoted to No. 8 in the Organization, she credits her promotion to Hilda. On Miria's third Awakened Being Hunting Party, Miria unwittingly kills Hilda, who was condemned to Awaken by Ophelia. After discovering Hilda's identity, Miria goes berserk and almost Awakens herself in her grief, resulting in her becoming, chronologically, the first known half-Awakened Claymore in the Organization. Hilda's death affects Miria's outlook on the Organization, and she made the Organization's demise her life's goal. From that time on, she covertly investigates the Organization and its hidden history (Extra Scene 2). References it:Hilda es:Hilda Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Awakened Being Category:Nickname Category:Single-digit Category:Deceased Category:Clare's generation Category:Former